Donnie's misunderstanding
by thebronzedog
Summary: Donnie is noticing a change between Leo and April. They seem to do everything together and Donnie is becoming extremely jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.** **  
><strong>

April walked into the turtle's lair. Mikey was playing video games and Raph was practicing his fighting skills. She couldn't see Leo and Donnie. "Hey Mikey." April said casually. Mikey looked up from his game and smiled "Hi! Come play this game with me. Bet you can't beat my high score!"  
>April was amused by this "maybe later"<br>"Awesome!" Mikey said happily.

April went over to Raph and said "Hey have you seen Leo and Donnie?" Raph stopped hitting the practice dummy and said "Donnie is in the lab, probably about to blow something up. AGAIN!" He didn't seem to appreciate with Donnie's experiments to find a retro mutagen. He continued "Leo's probably in his room reading his precious comic books." April said thanks and began thinking about who she was going to visit first. In the end she decided to see what Donnie was up to first. Then she would see Leo.

She walked into Donnie's Lab and found Donnie muttering about how he will find a retro mutagen if its the the last thing he does. April admired him for his commitment to find a cure for her dad. "Hey Donnie!" Donatello looked up from his mixtures and looked at April and smiled " Oh Hey April! Come over here so i can show exactly what i'm doing ." April walked over and said "so show me what you've done" Donnie started explaining what he was doing in a boasting way. After the first few sentences ( which were VERY long) April stopped paying attention and said uh huh every now and again. She looked at the mixtures one of them was changing from green to pink and what seemed like smoke was coming out of it. "uh Donnie are the mixtures supposed to do that!" Donnie stopped mid sentence and looked at the test tube. "Oh no. Duck April!" Donnie and April pretty much fell on the floor before you could say 123. After laying on the floor for 30 seconds April said"Shouldn't it have done something by now" Donnie looked at her " no in exactly 5 seconds that test tube will go..." BOOM! the room shook for a few seconds. When it was quiet again April stood up and looked at the now partly black desk. "Well that was interesting." She commented. " Wow if you didn't notice that we would be extremely burnt!" April smiled and said " well i'm glad no one was hurt. Do you want me to help clean up?" Donnie was so happy that she cared enough about him to ask. " Thanks that would be helpful." He and April began cleaning the desk and broken glass. Isn't she so pretty(he was thinking the whole time)and kind. The way she smiled always brightened up his days no matter how bad. Before they knew it the Lab was clean and ready for Donnie's next attempt. April started slowly walking to the door "thanks Donnie for trying your best" She said as she walked. Donnie had to say something before she left he ran in fount of her and held her hand "Don't worry April i will find a cure. I promise." he nearly whispered the last part. April looked into his eyes and smiled. Donnie let go of her hands and she walked out of the Lab. Donnie was already missing her company.


	2. Space Heroes

Chapter 2. **Space Heroes**

As April walked towards Leo's room she kept thinking of Donnie's promise. He is such a great friend she smiled happily. She walked up the stairs and in front of the turtles rooms. Mikey's room was first. She could tell because the door was open and there were old pizzas everywhere! The room was messy and she could see underwear! Why Mikey would have underwear was beyond her. She shouldn't even be looking anyway it was disrespectful. The next door was shut but it had a modern ninja poster on the front so she assumed it was Raph's. She walked along and saw a space heroes poster on a door. the only turtle she knew that watched space heroes was Leo. So she knocked on the door " Leo can i come in please!"

Leo looked up from his comic book. He was slightly surprised that she came to his room but still said "sure come in." April walked in the room and looked around she saw lots of space hero posters and figures. She could also see comic books carefully place in numeric order. April had never watched or read Space Heroes because of Raph's comments. "He Leo. whats up?" Leo looked at her and said "oh just re-reading space heroes. Here come look at issue #1 its the best!" He seemed very enthusiastic about it so April sat down next to him. Leo kindly started the comic again. Leo began reading to April. At first April was expecting a boring show that went no where. But as Leo read she became very interested in it. Eventually she started asking questions and they began to take turns at reading. She loved it when Leo acted like Captain Ryan he was so funny. April and Leo were really enjoying themselves laughing and acting out the characters. Before they knew it they had finish the first 5 issues. April couldn't believe it. it felt like they only just started! April checked the time and realized it was 11:30 PM. She had to head home. She didn't like the idea of walking home late at night but she had to. " Hey Leo it's time for me to head back. But i had heaps of fun." She smiled. Leo was glad she had as much fun as he had. He said " we'll have to read Space heroes together more often." April was happy to hear that."Thanks Leo well see ya soon." Leo didn't like the idea of her walking home late at night by herself so he said "Wait April! Do you want me to walk you home?" April turned around relived that he had asked "Thank you i would really appreciate that!"

Leo walked over to her and the walked downstairs talking about issue 6 of Space heroes. Raph and Mikey were still up. Raph saw them first " where do you think your going with April Leo?" Leo sighed " I'm just taking her home is that OK?" Raph said "Ok whatever!" Mikey turned around and said " April you and me tomorrow video game competition!" April Laughed " Whatever you say Mikey!" "come on April lets get going" Leo said. They exited the lair and began towards Aprils House together.


	3. April's place

**Hey guys sorry about not updating recently. I've been busy. **

**I still can't believe people actually Favorited/followed my story. Thanks everyone! :) **

Chapter 3 **The April's Place**

Leo and April began walking through the sewers to the next manhole cover. They were talking about Space Heroes. Leo was glad their was someone he could talk to about his favorite TV show and comic. They loved playing the parts of the main characters. Leo played captain Ryan and April even though she is a girl played Crankshaw. " Gentlemen i have a bold and daring plan there's no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without questions!" Leo said in his best Captain Ryan Voice. April Saluted and said " Aye Sir!"Then they burst out laughing.

By the time they had stopped laughing they were on the surface. April's place was just a few blocks away. Leo and April climbed onto the rooftops and jumped over rooftops until they reached the Top of April's place. Then they sat down on the edge of April's place. April spoke up " that was really fun! Thanks for taking me home" Leo was glad she had a good time. " So do you want to read more Space heroes tomorrow?" He said enthusiastically. April beamed "Sure i would love to Leo." She loved reading space heroes with him. Leo smiled and said " I'll look forward to it." They sat their in silence for a bit. It wasn't awkward or anything just a nice quiet time sitting with her friend. April began thinking. Leo is such a great friend. We have more in common then i thought. Wait Leo is not just my friend anymore he feels more like a best friend. She smiled and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking as well. Wow April and i have more similarities then i first thought. We are really good friends. Actually she seems like my best friend after today. He looked at her and smiled. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. April broke the silence and said carefully " so are we best friends or what" Leo laughed at this. "I think so. i would really enjoy being your best friend." April was glad to hear that he thought the same thing. April looked at her watch and sighed " 1 o'clock. Time for me to go to bed. I have school tomorrow." She wished she could spend more time with him but her maths exams were tomorrow. Leo looked disappointed as well but he still managed to smile and say " alright hope you sleep well." April Began walking down the fire escape and said "goodnight Leo."

Leo watched as she disappeared into her room. He wished he could have spent a little more time with her. He began running home. When he got their it looked like everyone was asleep. But when he walked in he was greeted by an unhappy looking Donatello.


	4. A little talk

**Sorry guys i will try to update more Often;)**

**Chapter 4. A little talk**

Leo looked at Donnie a bit confused. Donnie looked at Leo upset and a bit angry. "Well i suppose you think it is alright to take my April home.. without me!" As soon as Leo heard this he thought Geez not his crush on April again. Leo calmly said "I was just escorting her home. Nothing else." He hoped Donnie would leave it at that but oh no he had to push another button. "YOUR JUST UPSET ABOUT KARAI. So YOU ARE GOING TO TRY AND TAKE APRIL AWAY FROM ME!" That did it Leo tried to keep his cool but the mention of Karai reminded him of what she tried to do April and his family. He didn't like her anymore. Also the fact that Donnie was accusing him of trying to take April away from him made him feel sad that Donnie thought he would do something like that. "I DON"T like Karai anymore. especially after what she did and i would NEVER EVER steal April from you. We are friends and nothing else." Donnie thought for a bit and pointed out " But why did you take so long to get back here eh. It takes exactly 59 mins and 32 sec to get to her place and back so what were you doing in the last 30 mins and 28 secs?"Ha got him smirked. Leo was appalled that Donnie really believed that he was up to something. "Look Donnie I know it seems weird that I forgot to ask you but i thought you were busy trying to find a retro mutagen FOR APRIL. So if you think that i am trying to get April then your wrong. April and I are just FRIENDS. OK?" Donnie thought for a moment. If what Leo says is true then i have been over-reacting but what if he is lying. I'll just watch Leo and April for a few days and monitor their behavior. "Ok Leo i believe you" he smirked. Leo was relieved but when he saw Donnie smirk he sighed a hoped that he wasn't planning anything. Leo yawned. "ahhh i'm going to bed can't be late for training tomorrow. Night Don." Donnie looked at him and said " ok goodnight Leo." As Leo walked into his room. Donnie was thinking i will need a notebook to write down my notes between them for went into his room and smiled everything would unfold during the next few days.


	5. Blossoming Friendship

**Chapter 5.  
><span>Blossoming Friends<span>**

Over the next few days Leo and April's friendship blossomed. Every time April came over she would give Leo a friendly hug and say "Hey Leo" Of course this was a sign of really good friends but in Donnie's eyes, he saw betrayal. Leo had lied to him the other night. Donnie felt glum as everyone went into the training room. April got to pick her partner first. Donnie felt a spark of hope but it was put out by April choosing Leo. So Donnie's mood decreased. He was training with Raph, while Mikey was with Splinter. As usual Raph won by pinning him to the ground. Even though he was in pain, he glanced at Leo and April laughing as they trained, smiling at each other. Donnie felt crushed so he sneaked out of the dojo and into his room where he began to silently cry.

After a few minutes of crying Donnie wiped his eyes (which were red from tears) and opened his notebook. At the beginning, the book was filled with drawings of him and April. But all the recent things were just notes. He read over them...  
><strong>Mission Find Out About Leo and April Relationship<br>**Day 1: April seems to be paying more attention to Leo then to me! She even began to watch space heroes with him. I mean how stupid is that show!  
>Day 2: Leo seems to be training April more often and when i walked past Leo's room I heard them laughing and reading what sounded like a space heroes comic to each other. I'm certain that Leo must have bribed her or something because how could she like that stupid comic!<br>Day 3: Leo and April are reading to each other and watching Space heroes for longer periods of time. I'm sure Raph and Mikey are noticing something now... well at least Raph.  
>Today was the 4th day so he filled out what had happened:<br>Day 4: Ok, Leo and April are always training together now! Either that or they are watching or reading to each other. Sometimes they just go up for fresh air together. Just the two of them! I feel so betrayed why would Leo, my eldest brother, do that to me!

Meanwhile...

Leo and April were training together laughing at the latest episode of Space heroes. April smiled as Leo taught her how to flip her opponent successfully. By the end of the training session she had nearly mastered it. She felt puffed and sweaty so she asked Leo if they could go out for some fresh air. As usual he did. April beamed.  
>As they were walking out of the lair Mikey whispered to Raph "Hey, don't you think they have been acting different lately?"<br>As Leo and April disappeared into the sewers Raph replied "yeah they seem closer, but whatever, it just means they are really good friends. I hope Donnie doesn't take this the wrong way."  
>"yeah me too!" Mikey said as he went into the living room and began playing his game.<p> 


	6. The Breakdown

**Chapter 6.**

**The Breakdown **

When Leo and April returned Donnie was waiting in his lab. He was waiting for April to leave, so he could give Leo a piece of his mind. After what seemed like hours ( it was only half an hour) April finally left. Normally he would be slightly sad but considering the situation he would rather April not to be around. He took a deep breath and walked over to Leo who was speaking with Mikey about responsibility or something. Donnie tried to look calm as he told Mikey to let him talk to Leo alone but he didn't think it worked very well, because Mikey gave him funny looks.  
>As soon as Mikey was out of sight Donnie turned to Leo who looked calm and began yelling at him "Alright Leo, I gave you a chance and you smashed it! I knew you were after April all along! How could you Leo!" As Donnie said this he began to pushing Leo across the room a bit to hard for comfort. Leo eyes were shocked and confused.<em> Why was his brother acting like this. What did he do wrong?<em>Leo grabbed Donnie and stopped him from pushing "What are you saying Donnie!? This is complete nonsense. I told you April and I are just friends!" Donnie refused to believe him.  
>"NO! I won't let you lie to me again Leo! You pulled April away from me, now she spends all her spare time with you. "<br>"Donnie you know that's not true she still spends time with you and the guys."  
>Donnie began struggling to get out of Leo's grip. "Yeah well you forced her to like Space Heroes! What did you do bribe her? Threaten her?"<br>Leo was appalled that Donnie really thought that, he almost lost his grip on Donnie, almost." I would never do something like that and you know it! Don't you?"  
>Donnie looked at him in the eye and coldly said " Leo, you would do something like that." Out of shock and hurt Leo let go of Donnie and looked at the ground sad. Donnie felt a little guilty but he thought Leo deserved this. Leo began to mumble " Donnie, I can't believe you would think that." Leo was still looking at the ground doing nothing else. Donnie felt this was a sign that he did want to steal April so he said without thinking " You know Leo, you are the worst brother i could ever have!."<br>As soon as he said this he felt sick. Leo felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He got up and ran without looking back at Donnie or anything else. As he ran he felt his tears become more frequent. Leo ran out of the lair and into the depth of the sewers.  
>Donnie stood there, full of guilt as he realized what he had just done.<p>

**A little bit dramatic, but still the story had to go somewhere.**

**Also i don't think Casey will be in this story. **

**:) i will update soonish**


	7. What have I done?

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about not updating! Please forgive me ( i had so many assessment tasks). **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
><strong>

**nindroidlover14**  
><strong><span>TigerTerra <span>**  
><strong><span>novalightstar <span>**  
><strong><span>MikeyX K<span>**  
><strong><span>Ninjapanda1313<span>**  
><strong><span>StarTraveler<span> **  
><strong><span>LeoFan<span>  
>and everyone else!<br>**

**I recommend reading Deceptive Appearances by TigerTerra  it is a really good leoxOC story;)**

**Don't worry Donatello fans, Donnie will become nice again in this chapter:)**

**Anyways hope you like the new chapter. **

**Chapter 7. What Have I done?**

Donnie stared off into space, deep in thought. _Leo...i'm sorry..._

He repeated these words over and over inside his head, silently hoping that Leo could hear him. Donnie began walking up to his room,slowly,looking down. He should go after him, but maybe he should leave Leo alone for a bit...  
><em>but he could get into trouble...<br>nah Leo will be fine, he doesn't make as many rash decisions as some turtles...  
><em>Donnie reached his room, the one with the table of elements on the door, and turned the handle. He was about to make in when...  
>"BREAKFAST TIME! MIKEY! THE MASTER CHEF IS COOKING BREAKFAST!" Mikey shouted in the silence.<br>Donnie feeling a little irritable said "Mikey! People are trying to sleep!" _Oh but Leo...  
><em>Mikey being Mikey "But your awake, so i can be awake too! Annnnnnnnd i am going to make everyone a special breakfast. Red pancakes for Raph, Orange for,yours truly, purple for you and blue for LEO!"  
>The mention of Leo made Donnie's heart sink,<em> Poor Leo, why was i so mean and ...thoughtless<em>

Less than 30min later everyone was up and Leo still had not returned. _I should tell them soon.. but i feel so bad, maybe ill give it another hour or so.  
><em>Donnie sat at the table and tried one of Mikey's purple pancakes. THEY WERE DELICIOUS! "Yum! Great cooking Mikey!" Donnie looked at Mikey who was scoffing his own pancakes down. Then he looked at Raph (who would never admit it) looked like he loved his too. Donnie looked over at Leo's chair sighing. _I wish Leo could enjoy these too._  
>Mikey noticed Leo's empty chair looking slightly sad."Where's Leo?" <em>Ahhhhh, what do i do?!<br>_Lucky for Donatello, Raph answered Mikey "Probably not hungry, he'll show up for training though"  
><em>Oh no training Leo never misses it, guess i'll have to tell them...but i was so cruel...<em>

After they had finished Breakfast Raph cracked his knuckles. "Time for me to beat you all! Training time"  
>Donnie, Mikey and Raph flipped, rolled , ran etc in to the dojo and bowed at their sensei. Splinter could tell something was wrong. "Where is Leonardo?"<br>Raph looked around the room "Don't know"  
>Mikey jumped up ran around the dojo "Leeeeeeeeeeoooo! Leeeeeeeoooo. Where are ya bro!"<br>Splinter looked at Donnie. Donnie could feel himself begin to sweat" Ummm, well you see, I, ah , sort of ...

**END OF CHAPTER:)**


End file.
